Stroboscopie
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Stroboscopie : méthode permettant de décomposer un mouvement en l'éclairant par des flashs. Par extension, focus rapides et successifs sur des évènements ponctuels, formant au final un scénario global. Plus simplement, suite de drabbles. Avec le capitaine. Et Kei. / Ajout d'un deuxième chapitre avec Tadashi. Et des poules.
1. Premier round

**Stroboscopie**

_Disclaimer : Leiji Matsumoto._

_Notes de l'auteur : à l'origine étaient les prompts. Quinze prompts, postés sur le forum de « Fic is not the enemy » et dans lesquels les auteurs pouvaient venir piocher au gré de leur inspiration. Un prompt donne naissance à un drabble, cent mots, plus ou moins dix pour cent. De mon côté, comme j'aime me compliquer la vie, j'ai un peu corsé le défi et utilisé tous les prompts. Entre autres contraintes pittoresques._

_Contrainte n°1 : Albator.  
Contrainte n°2 : le mot du prompt n'apparaitra pas dans le texte.  
Contrainte n°3 : chaque drabble se lit tout seul. Ou presque.  
Contrainte n°4 : dans l'ordre, forme un tout.  
Contrainte n°5 : canon._

_Notez que je n'ai pas mélangé les prompts. Ils ont bien été postés dans cet ordre sur le forum, ce qui me permet d'en déduire que je suis capable de sortir une histoire d'Albator à partir de n'importe quoi. Et plutôt rapidement, en plus._

o-o-o-o-o-o

**1 – activité**

— Croiseurs ennemis en approche !

Les vaisseaux, jusque là dissimulés dans l'ombre d'un gros satellite, venaient de se dévoiler aux radars. En formation serrée, leurs intentions ne faisaient aucun doute.  
Harlock crispa les mains sur la barre. Il avait cru pouvoir profiter d'un peu de tranquillité, mais ses adversaires ne lui laissaient pas de répit. Il lui fallait sans cesse être en alerte, que ce soit à terre, pour échapper aux chasseurs de prime, ou dans l'espace où il était traqué par les flottes de tous bords.

Bah, tant mieux. Après tout, il détestait rester passif.

— Aux postes de combat ! ordonna-t-il.

–

**2 – fumer**

Touché. Le vaisseau vert trembla tandis que l'impact traversait la coque et frappait de plein fouet le moteur tribord.  
Le feu prit aussitôt. Les flammes ravagèrent la turbine et s'étendirent aux pupitres de commande. Des volutes compactes, acres et brûlantes, opacifièrent bientôt la totalité du compartiment.

— On ne va pas pouvoir tenir, capitaine ! cria le chef machine par l'interphone, la voix étouffée par son masque respiratoire. Il faut évacuer !

L'ingénieur rageait de devoir abandonner ses moteurs, mais il faisait confiance à Harlock pour se sortir d'une situation en apparence désespérée.  
Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.

–

**3 – prairie**

Malgré les dégâts subis, Harlock avait réussi à semer ses assaillants – un exploit dont personne à bord n'avait douté une seule seconde… ou presque. Les ennemis apprenaient de leur erreurs, et Harlock se prenait à envisager avec angoisse son ultime confrontation, celle durant laquelle il ne serait plus digne de la confiance que lui accordait son équipage.

Encore une fois pourtant, ils s'en étaient sortis, et l'Arcadia s'était trainée sur propulsion auxiliaire jusqu'à une planète anonyme. Ses plaines verdoyantes feraient un terrain d'atterrissage idéal.

Semant des débris dans son sillage, le vaisseau pirate se posa lourdement et traça un profond sillon dans les herbes hautes.

–

**4 – évidence**

Kei Yuki était sortie prendre l'air. Ses connaissances rudimentaires en mécanique ne suffisaient pas pour remettre en état le vaisseau blessé autant s'éloigner au calme et tenter d'évacuer le stress du combat.  
Elle inspira profondément. Que faisait-elle là ? se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi risquait-elle sa vie pour une utopie inatteignable ? Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait eu peur de mourir, et elle s'était dit qu'elle se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour Harlock. S'en était-il seulement aperçu ?

La réalité la frappa brutalement.

Il ne l'avait pas regardée. Elle n'était pour lui qu'un soldat qui avait bien fait son travail.  
Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

–

**5 – lettre d'amour**

« Capitaine,  
lorsque j'ai embarqué sur l'Arcadia, c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds sur un bâtiment de combat. Vous m'avez fait confiance. J'ai tenu bon. J'ai travaillé dur pour me mettre à niveau. J'ai guetté le moindre signe d'approbation de votre part. Aujourd'hui, vous m'avez félicitée pour mon sang-froid lors de notre dernière bataille, et je me rends compte qu'inconsciemment, j'ai toujours attendu beaucoup plus. Plus que ce professionnalisme distant que vous mettez systématiquement entre nous. Plus que des mots sans émotions.  
Je sais que je me suis bercée d'illusions.  
Je ne peux plus me satisfaire de ça.  
Je pars. »

–

**6 – riz **(oui, okay. Un peu tiré par les cheveux, celui-là)

Une bonne cuisson, voilà ce qui faisait la différence. De l'eau bien bouillante, un minutage rigoureux, et on obtenait une consistance gluante mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour former des boulettes bien compactes. Voilà pourquoi ses repas avaient tant de succès.  
Tadashi était très fier de ses talents culinaires.

En revanche, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de l'enveloppe de Kei. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait donnée. Et il était censé la remettre au capitaine.  
Quoi qu'il puisse y avoir à l'intérieur, ça ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

–

**7 – à cor et à cri**

— _Où_ est-elle ? Et _pourquoi_ l'Arcadia n'a pas déjà décollé ?  
— Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, je n'en sais rien. Et tu peux le réclamer sur n'importe quel ton, tant que les réparations ne sont pas terminées, on ne bougera pas d'ici.

Tochiro retint un sourire. Il n'avait pas vu Harlock aussi énervé depuis… Oh, il n'avait _jamais_ vu Harlock aussi énervé. Son ami agitait une lettre trop vite pour pouvoir la lire, mais Tochiro n'avait cependant pas de mal à en imaginer le contenu : il avait parlé à Kei, lui…

Il agita négligemment la main.

— Les spacewolfs sont disponibles, si tu veux.

Harlock s'éloignait déjà.

–

**8 – phare**

La navette que Kei avait empruntée était équipée d'une balise de localisation, qui émettait en continu sur une fréquence cryptée – l'idéal pour retrouver des pilotes égarés après une bataille… à condition que l'on n'y touche pas, bien sûr.  
Kei l'avait laissée en fonction. Avec ça, et la traînée ionique qui illuminait encore le détecteur, la pister serait un jeu d'enfant.

À croire qu'elle avait délibérément éclairé sa route, se dit Harlock. À croire qu'elle voulait qu'on la suive.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait là une vérité dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir parfaitement les contours, il le sentait.

–

**9 – appui-tête**

Il soupira. Sa nuque était raide. Maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat était retombée, la fatigue le rattrapait. Il essaya de se détendre contre le dossier ergonomique du siège du pilote, sans succès.  
La tension qu'il ressentait n'était pas seulement due aux flottes fédérales qu'il venait de massacrer, se rendit-il compte. C'était plus profond, plus… insaisissable.

Il grogna tout en cherchant une position plus confortable. D'après l'ordinateur de navigation, il lui restait encore au moins cinq heures de trajet avant d'atteindre la planète sur laquelle Kei avait a priori atterri.  
Il grogna encore. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça, bon sang !

–

**10 – garde-à-vous**

Lorsqu'Harlock se posa sur le tarmac du palais du gouverneur, les factionnaires se figèrent dans une posture qui tenait à la fois de la rigueur militaire et de l'envie impérieuse de se fondre dans le décor.

— Je viens voir votre patron, lâcha Harlock au type le plus proche de lui – un sergent, dont les yeux exorbités laissaient à penser qu'il croyait sa mort imminente.

L'homme eut une inspiration crispée qui se termina sur un petit couinement aigu, puis, par un réflexe typique d'un subalterne terrorisé (mais totalement inapproprié lorsqu'on faisait face à un pirate), il effectua un salut impeccable à l'intention d'Harlock avant de tourner les talons.

–

**11 – pastel **(et celui-ci est encore plus tiré par les cheveux que 'riz'… mais essayez donc d'écrire sur le thème 'pastel' sans mettre le mot pastel dedans !)

Le gouverneur de Taman IV était un homme heureux. Il dirigeait une planète prospère et ses revenus plus que confortables lui permettaient de s'adonner sans aucune limite à sa passion : une collection impressionnante de tableaux, qu'il faisait venir à grand frais des meilleures boutiques d'art de la galaxie. Pour le satisfaire, point de peinture à l'huile ni même d'aquarelle. Toutes ses acquisitions étaient réalisées avec la même technique, à la craie sèche, et leurs coloris doux donnaient à son bureau une atmosphère apaisante.

Oui, il avait tout pour être comblé.

Mais ça, c'était avant que le capitaine Harlock n'entre dans son bureau, évidemment.

–

**12 – tout sucre, tout miel**

Les tractations ne durèrent pas. Harlock exposa ses exigences et le gouverneur s'exécuta sans discuter. L'homme était trop content de se débarrasser de lui. Obséquieux jusqu'à la nausée, il l'avait même raccompagné à l'extérieur, multipliant les courbettes et les remerciements sirupeux.

Harlock l'avait ignoré. Il avait obtenu le renseignement qu'il désirait, et les tentatives pitoyables du gouverneur pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces ne l'intéressaient pas.  
Eût-il été moins pressé, il ne se serait pas privé de faire savoir à cet homme combien il le méprisait.

Mais les radars gouvernementaux avaient tracé la trajectoire de la navette de Kei jusqu'à sa position d'atterrissage, aussi se montra-t-il conciliant.

–

**13 – fixe**

Il ne bougeait pas. Il avait fini par la retrouver à la terrasse d'un bar branché, et il la regardait rire, détendue, entourée de jeunes gens de son âge.  
Camouflé dans l'ombre, il n'osait pas s'approcher de peur de briser le charme. Elle avait l'air si loin de la jeune fille fragile qu'il avait recueillie à bord, si différente de la navigatrice toujours concentrée sur sa console.

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Kei s'amusait, Harlock ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et il ne se décidait pas à se faire voir.

Et il se demandait pourquoi il attendait là.

–

**14 – démembrer**

Un nouveau venu prit soudain Kei à partie. Il était visiblement ivre, et beaucoup trop collant pour qu'Harlock apprécie.

— Lâche-la tout de suite ! cria-t-il.  
— Capitaine ? Capitaine, non !

Il s'arrêta, le canon de son cosmodragon plaqué sur la tempe de l'importun. Bon, effectivement, le tuer était peut-être un peu trop extrême, décida-t-il.

— Essaye encore de la toucher et je t'arrache les bras, gronda-t-il.

Il s'interrompit. Il y avait des reproches dans les yeux de Kei. Il hésita, un peu perplexe, et le gars en profita pour déguerpir.  
Peu importait. Kei était en sécurité, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

–

**15 – oursin**

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, capitaine ?  
— Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal.

Harlock haussa les épaules. Il semblait un peu gêné. Peut-être regrettait-il son impulsivité.

— Vous n'aviez pas à vous impliquer, capitaine, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton soigneusement neutre. J'étais avec des amis. Nous nous serions débrouillés sans vous.  
— Si un seul d'entre eux tenait vraiment à toi, répondit-il avec un regard empli de colère contenue, il n'aurait pas attendu pour intervenir. Il t'aurait défendue.

Il était toujours si sombre, toujours si hermétiquement fermé aux sentiments extérieurs, songea Kei. C'était si difficile de briser la carapace piquante qu'il s'était construite.

Elle sourit.


	2. Deuxième round

**Stroboscopie – Deuxième tour**

_Disclaimers : Leiji Matsumoto._

_Notes de l'auteur : c'est donc parti pour un deuxième tour. Cent mots par prompt, quinze prompts, un OS. Afin de varier les plaisirs au niveau des contraintes particulières, je vous propose pour ce round (en plus des contraintes du premier tour) une roue de drabbles : l'équivalent maison d'un arbre à drabbles, mais en boucle – c'est-à-dire que les derniers mots du drabble en cours sont les premiers mots du drabble suivant._

_Par ailleurs, le scénario (ou ce qui en tient lieu) est stupide. J'assume._

o-o-o-o-o-o

**1 – Microflore**

— Il n'y a rien à faire, capitaine. Tout est contaminé. Ça doit venir de ce nuage de spores que l'Arcadia a traversé après le décollage. Ou alors ce foutu parasite végétal était déjà dans l'eau. Vu sa taille, il a très bien pu passer au travers des filtres.

Le docteur Zero leva les yeux de son microscope et secoua la tête, dépité. La totalité de l'eau qu'ils avaient embarquée était bonne à jeter. Ce truc s'était de toute évidence bien plu dans les cuves et avait proliféré, transformant leur eau potable en une bouillasse saumâtre imbuvable. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout vidanger.

—

**2 – Commerce équitable** (oui je sais, ce n'est pas le sens de l'expression. Et alors ?)

Tout vidanger dans l'espace n'avait pris que quelques minutes. L'Arcadia s'était ensuite posée discrètement sur la planète la plus proche, à proximité d'un domaine agricole dont l'intérêt principal était de posséder un lac de taille conséquente… malheureusement trop près des habitations pour pouvoir espérer en ponctionner une partie en toute impunité.

Harlock s'était donc chargé des négociations avec le propriétaire. Et même si dans ces cas-là, il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à terroriser son interlocuteur, il s'assurait aussi de faire preuve d'équité. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on appelle la police pour vol après son départ. Pour de l'eau, ça ferait désordre sur son CV, pas vrai ?

—

**3 – Tanné**

— Vrai ? Vous allez m'dédommager, parole ?

C'est sûr, quand on commençait à parler argent… Le capitaine opina. Ils n'avaient pas encore discuté du prix, mais Harlock s'estimait très fort à ce petit jeu. Malgré tout, il devait avouer que l'homme se défendait plutôt bien.

— Avant de conclure, demanda-t-il, est-ce que je peux déjà ordonner le début du ravitaillement ?  
— Okay, vous pouvez em'ner vot' engin au lac. Mais n'allez pas effrayer les bêtes !

Pendant que ses hommes emplissaient les soutes, il aurait tout loisir de maintenir la pression sur l'éleveur pour lui faire baisser ses prix. Personne n'avait résisté longtemps à un harcèlement soutenu de sa part.

—

**4 – Inspirer**

Sa partie s'annonçait plus serrée qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Harlock avait usé de ses stratégies habituelles pour désarçonner son adversaire, mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu en retour se résumait à « vindiou, quesqu'y m'veut, l'grand échalas » (et encore, c'était ce qu'il avait extrait de plus compréhensible), ce qui n'était pas de nature à le mettre de bonne humeur.

Là, il commençait à perdre patience.

Respire, pensa-t-il. C'est un civil, et en plus, amical.  
Si seulement il n'essayait pas de lui extorquer une somme qui devait avoisiner le montant que le gouvernement avait promis pour la tête du capitaine pirate…

—

**5 – Vox populi**

La tête du capitaine pirate, lorsqu'il revint à bord, présageait du pire.

— Cinquante mille crédits ! rageait Harlock. Pour ce prix, je peux changer le moteur d'un spacewolf !

De l'avis général, lorsque le capitaine affichait son expression « laissez-moi tranquille ou je vous trucide » (enfin, disons de façon plus visible qu'à l'accoutumée), il était préférable de faire un large détour lorsqu'on l'apercevait. À l'unanimité, l'équipage de l'Arcadia avait donc décrété que le remplissage des cuves serait une activité commune tout à fait passionnante, et tout le monde s'était donc retrouvé autour des pompes. Oui, vérifier que le débit était correct et que les filtres fonctionnaient de façon nominale, c'était très bien.

—

**6 – Fardeau**

C'était très bien, l'eau, mais tant qu'à être à proximité d'une ferme autant en profiter pour se ravitailler en vivres frais, non ?

Tadashi ne perdait jamais de vue l'essentiel. Il avait repéré un potager bien fourni, et peut-être pourrait-il également obtenir quelques morceaux de viande. Les gars appréciaient toujours les améliorations de l'ordinaire, et lui-même était très fier de leur offrir des menus variés.

Bon, évidemment, il allait devoir supporter le capitaine et son humeur exécrable (Harlock n'avait pas cessé de râler depuis qu'il était revenu chercher l'argent réclamé pour le ravitaillement), mais la promesse d'un bon steak supplantait le côté pesant de la compagnie du capitaine.

—

**7 – Joliment**

La compagnie du capitaine n'était, en général, pas particulièrement recherchée. Autant dire qu'Harlock n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire dévisager de la sorte.

— Z'êtes drôlement attifé, dites donc !

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil. Surtout, rester calme. L'éleveur lui avait lâché « pour le règlement, voyez ça avec M'man » avant de partir attraper une vache au lasso, et le capitaine s'était retrouvé face à un bout de femme édentée qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

— Non, j'veux dire … ça vous va bien, poursuivait la vieille. Ça vous donne un petit air pirate, mais avec de la classe. Si j'avais quarante ans de moins, je vous croquerais bien !

—

**8 – Acidulé**

— Vous croquerez bien un bonbon ?

Harlock envisagea brièvement la possibilité que la vieille dame cherche à l'empoisonner mais y renonça rapidement. Il avait renoncé à suivre la logique de la conversation depuis qu'elle avait dévié sur les bals populaires, puis les tartes aux pommes en passant – bizarrement – par les pingouins.  
Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était que la vieille achève de recompter minutieusement les cinquante mille crédits, qu'il puisse en finir avec cette histoire.

Et si pour ça il fallait accepter un bonbon, c'était un moindre mal.

La pastille avait une saveur vaguement citronnée et un arrière-goût indéfinissable. Mais en définitive, ce n'était pas mauvais.

—

**9 – Ortie**

— Pas mauvais, lâcha Harlock.

Puis il se dit que la politesse exigeait qu'il ajoute autre chose.

— Parfumé au citron ? lâcha-t-il en désespoir de cause.  
— Oh, non. C'est fait à base de feuilles. Une plante locale, mais qui ressemble à une plante terrienne.

La vieille dame fronça les sourcils, sembla chercher un souvenir lointain, puis balaya le problème d'un geste de la main.

— Vous savez, ces trucs piquants, là … Urticant quand on les touche !

Finalement, il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir.  
Il s'efforça de ne pas soupirer. C'était censé être une opération de routine. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une torture particulièrement cruelle, de son côté ?

—

**10 – Dépouillement**

De son côté, Tadashi avait repéré un poulailler. Ah, des œufs.  
Il hésita.  
Bah, personne ne remarquerait si quelques œufs disparaissaient. Et puis Harlock était en train de dédommager le propriétaire pour l'eau, les œufs pouvaient bien rentrer dans le montant de la transaction, non ?

Il trouva un récipient. Entra dans le poulailler.  
Et s'aperçut de son erreur.  
Les volatiles, peu satisfaits de se faire escamoter leur production de la sorte, lui lancèrent un regard torve.

Le garçon sentit une goutte de sueur froide perler à son front.

Lorsque les bêtes fondirent sur lui, toutes de plumes, de pattes griffues et de becs acérés, il poussa un long cri.

—

**11 – Intervention**

Un long cri rompit soudain la tranquillité campagnarde. Un peu d'action, excellent, pensa Harlock. Il avait cessé d'écouter le radotage de la vieille au moment où elle avait commencé à lui détailler des recettes d'infusions aux plantes, mais le marmonnement finissait par l'endormir et il craignait que sa réputation ne s'écorne s'il piquait du nez.

— Où sont-ils ? s'exclama-t-il en dégainant.

Il aperçut alors Tadashi traverser la cour, poursuivi par un nuage plumeux et visiblement très en colère. Okay… Pas très héroïque, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

— Eh ! fit l'éleveur lorsqu'il le vit sortir, arme au poing. N'allez pas me dégommer mes poules !

—

**12 – Testostérone**

— Mes poules ! geignait la vieille.

Harlock, lui, se rendait compte de la dangerosité des poules se déplaçant en meute, d'autant que ces volailles stupides n'étaient nullement impressionnées par son cosmodragon.  
Bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il détacha Tadashi de sa jambe puis se servit de sa cape comme d'un fouet pour dégager l'espace devant lui.

— Allez, ouste ! Du balai !

Un rire éraillé lui fit stopper son manège.

— Vous réagissez avec vos hormones, vous les hommes, non ?

La vieille déversa un sac de grain par terre. Les volatiles abandonnèrent la lutte dans un concert de caquètements.  
Okay, songea Harlock. Il fallait être fair-play et reconnaître la défaite.

—

**13 – Chaleur**

La défaite était totale. Implacable. Et un peu humiliante, quand on y réfléchissait.  
Et s'il avait le rouge aux joues, c'était à cause du soleil. Parfaitement. Habillé en noir comme il l'était, il régulait mal la température. Voilà. Rien à voir avec cette grand-mère qui ricanait et ce fermier qui lui lançait « alors, z'ont point l'habitude de nos bestiaux, les p'tits gars de la ville ? »

Enfin bref. Il devait tout de même l'admettre, de toute évidence ce n'était pas son combat le plus glorieux. Restait à espérer que le récit de cet exploit ne quitterait pas la ferme.  
Mais bon, il en doutait. Sérieusement.

—

**14 – Donneur ** (de leçon. Merci Meanne)

— Sérieusement, Tadashi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
— Capitaine, je voulais juste…  
— Oh, silence. Tu mérites des baffes. Quel besoin avais-tu d'aller embêter ces bestioles ?

Ah, il savait qu'accepter un gamin à bord ne lui apporterait que des ennuis ! À chaque fois que le gosse faisait une bêtise, il se retrouvait dans la position du moralisateur, et il avait horreur de ça.

— Mais c'était pour la cuisine, capitaine… tentait de se justifier le garçon.

Et puis allez donc éduquer un enfant, lui apprendre à respecter les règles et tout, quand vous prôniez un mode de vie consistant à ne pas les respecter, les règles, justement !

— Tu es infernal, Tadashi.

—

**15 – Longe**

— Tadashi, tu ne rates jamais une occasion de te faire remarquer. Je vais finir par te ligoter quand on est en escale.  
— J'ai ce qu'il faut, si vous y t'nez ! lança l'éleveur en brandissant une courroie de cuir.

Tadashi écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas…

— Jamais vous ne m'attacherez avec ça ! cria-t-il sans remarquer l'expression hilare de l'éleveur.

Non, ce qui inquiétait le garçon, c'était que le capitaine avait l'air, lui, tout à fait sérieux.

— Même pas en rêve ! ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure. Il n'y a rien à faire !


End file.
